1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a high possibility that a performance problem will be caused in an application in future, a method for managing apparatus performance in which it is possible to detect the apparatus having the high possibility that the performance problem is caused in the application at present, a system for managing the apparatus performance, and a management program.
To detect the apparatus having the high possibility that the performance problem will be caused in the application in future or the apparatus having the high possibility that the performance problem is caused in the application at present will hereinafter be referred to as the detection of the performance saturation indication.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, as a method for managing performance of a computer system, the following two types of methods have been performed. Performance Management Method 1 is a reactive method in which, in a case where the performance problem is generated in a certain application, the performance of an apparatus group concerning execution of the application is checked, and a performance bottleneck is analyzed to specify the apparatus that has caused the performance problem in the application.
Performance Management Method 2 is a proactive method in which performance saturation indication of the application is detected to detect that there is a possibility of occurrence of the performance problem before the performance problem of the application occurs.
Either of Performance Management Methods 1 and 2 imposes a large burden on an apparatus manager, if the management is not supported by a computer program or the like in a case where an excessively large number of apparatuses exist as performance management targets. To solve the problem, support methods have been performed.
In Support Method A of Performance Management Method 1, performance information of the application in which the performance problem has occurred, and a correlation between the performance information and performance information of each of apparatuses of an apparatus group having a dependency relation of the performance with respect to the application are checked to presume an apparatus which is probably a bottle neck in the apparatus group.
In Support Method B of Performance Management Method 2, threshold value information is set with respect to the performance information of the application or the apparatus in advance, the periodically observed performance information is compared with the threshold value information, and an alert (warning or notice) is raised based on a rule to support the management (e.g., JP-A-2001-195285).